girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2010-10-15 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/124613.html Don't mess around!]" --Tarvek Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- very cool thank you kaja for the nice thursday picture , much appreciated and congratulations once again. 23:54, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : Hm, should that get its own page-by-page? --Undomelin 00:16, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : It now has it's own page, but it's not linked from the front page of this wiki. Argadi 00:33, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : I should give up prophecy as a hobby; I really should. Billy Catringer 04:44, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Holy Shit.-- 04:51, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Zola has definitely proved to be trouble. Poor Zeetha. --Rej ¤¤? 05:20, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, Pinkie just ensured that she gets Agatha's full attention. Remember that Agatha drank Dyne water -- which gave the original Heterodyne "unearthly strength and stamina" IIRC, and the Castle has supercharged that. Zeetha had a bit too much happy gas there or she'd never have taken her attention off Pinkie. This won't make Higgs all that thrilled with Pinkie either. From a narrative point of view, this was necessary for Agatha to reach the point of doing with Pinkie what must be done without her own good nature getting in the way. It should also allow Agatha to take another level in ruthlessness, which she needs in order to be who and what she is. --Zerogee 05:30, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Zola suddenly looks rather like Knife Heterodyne, doesn't she? With the vicious smile and wild eyes, I mean. Perhaps the Moveit #11 has some water from the Dyne in it. At any rate, I agree with Zerogee. I initially thought that this would the time for Gil and Tarvek to show their stuff, but apparently not. Billy Catringer 05:57, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : You know, Klaus got Agatha's full attention too -- he didn't enjoy the results. --Zerogee 06:20, October 15, 2010 (UTC) No, he really didn't. The Baron shot at Agatha with a Clank Gun and then . Here's a pictorial reminder just so everyone will remember what we're talking about. Billy Catringer 07:19, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : I think it would be very difficult for Moveit #11 to contain Dyne water; bear in mind that the effective form of Dyne water is only available in the Castle Heterodyne power chamber (where all the river's energy is extracted, leaving the effluent inert), and it's been a very long time since the Storm King's forces have been on good enough terms with the Heterodynes to beg the occasional cup of water. Mskala 13:24, October 15, 2010 (UTC) And that, sirs and ladies, is a perfect demonstration of why you want your opponents to underestimate you. If Zola hadn't been known as "Gil's Parisian Tart", she might have had to actually fight Zeetha. -- 06:38, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Eek. Can't let that distracting ditzy-dust cause you to let your guard down. Particularly when an opponent has just gone into an amped mode you haven't seen her in before. (Not to mention this is someone sufficiently sly to swipe a sample swig of stimulant off a Smoke Knight.) --Undomelin 12:27, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : you've been reading dominic deegan, haven't you?^^ Finn MacCool 00:05, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Who? *googles* Ah, a different webcomic. No; why -- does he alliterate a lot? --Undomelin 21:07, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: no, but his cat (who happens to be called spark) does. Finn MacCool 22:58, October 22, 2010 (UTC) This would be a good time for Zeetha to divulge any of info concerning Skifander/Chump/Klaus/Gil. Deathbed confessions make for great drama. A good revelation will give them somthing to discuss while they revive her. With three major sparks, a castle full of minor sparks and just about any equipment you could possibly need I doubt Zeetha is going to stay down for long. Unfortunately time is running out and this will delay getting the Castle back online. Pinky isn't the only one Agatha has to worry about; Klaus, Lunevka, and the Conspiracy are all still outside gathering their forces (Othar, as always, is a wild card.).Werewolfboy 18:52, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : Well, if Zeetha had to get herself, killed, she definitely picked the right place - the Castle is riddled with medical labs, and our resident love triangle aren´t just major sparks - they´re just about the three greatest sparks of their time. Think about it: Gil broke through at age eight, creating an artificial lifeform; Agatha built a machine that itself has the Spark; and Tarvek is the only spark we know of (other than probably Agatha) good enough to successfully copy a Van Rijn. -Sir Chaos 16:55, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::We actualy have VOG on that Zeetha is going to get home but if it is alive or dead? tgt webcomics ep37. Agge.se 21:00, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: Meh, I'm not ''too ''worried about Zeetha (some, true enough) -- we've also seen her in a couple of pseudo-canon future short stories. Higgs probably has a flask of Slightly Better Than Death handy (just in case he meets Bang again). I do wonder if Skifander has any rules about resurrection and royalty. --Zerogee 23:12, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Ummm.....I think it's about to be showtime take two, I wonder if Agatha's gonna do something smart or just try to go toe to toe with zola....probbably both, oh and I'd bet a mint condition muse that Othar's gonna pop up right...about...... Sirwilson95 October 16, 2010 Don't forget, Pinkie left Gil a...well, let's call it a Chekhov's Knife a few pages ago. I think its in the Professors' style to have Gil take care of Zola...it seems somehow fitting after all the times he's (apparently) saved her that he is the one who ends it. Tofk 02:31, October 17, 2010 (UTC)